


Kenny and Kit

by topieornottopie



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topieornottopie/pseuds/topieornottopie
Summary: Maybe I draw the same thing al lot but what can I say? I'm just a sucker for soft cuddly Kent ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Kenny and Kit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nonnymouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnymouse/gifts).



> This is my gift for nonnymouse for the kentparsonbirthdaybash 2018!
> 
> Happy Kents birthday yall!


End file.
